Dear Katniss
by M97
Summary: Peeta visits his true love on their special day :) He is accompanied by a little girl, Crissy, his daughter. Read on to find out more! (this is my first one shot EVER but please give it a chance !)


I DO NOT OWN ANY RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS IN THIS ONE SHOT!

This is my first time posting on here so sorry if its bad :P

Please Review and Subscribe if you like it :)

* * *

Peeta walked along to footpath through the chilly air of District 12 with one hand stuffed in his pocket, while the other held onto something very important. Something that held his heart. The only sound filling the air was a few birds that flew around in the trees above and his beat up shoes on the floor with his heavy footing. He raised his gaze from the ground to beneath him to the dull sky. He let out a small sigh and a smile eventually pulled across his lips as he closed his eyes briefly, lingering in the moment.

He looked down to the envelope in his hands as he continued walking. He had gone through the contents so many times he was positive the words were etched securely into his mind. He whispered the letter to himself, his stomach tightening as he walked; nearing his destination.

Dear Katniss,

I have written this and re-written this so many times, I don't know where to start really. It's like I have the words in my mind, all mapped out perfectly; then I put it onto paper and it just turns into mush. I'm writing this for you. But also for me I suppose. I'm hoping this reaches you, otherwise I am probably just rambling on; but there's nothing new there.

It's February 14th today. In other words, it would have been our four year anniversary. I still remember your laugh whenever you'd recount how I asked you to be mine on Valentines day. You said I was being cheesy yet I still remember the look in your beautiful eyes when I gave you that ring. Today also marks 1 year and 9 months since you left. But I think I'm finally coming to the terms with the fact you're not coming back. To say it has been hard would be an understatement, because to be honest; words cannot explain how horrible it's been.

A day doesn't go past without a single thought of you crossing my mind, it sounds silly, but it's completely true. People say the heart takes time to heal, but it will get better eventually; and I believe them. You're special Kat. You always have and always will have a place in my heart. They also say that over time I will find someone new, "You'll find someone, there's plenty of fish in the sea." Well you know what? I feel like a fish in a stinking bucket...

I made it into that college we were going to go to together, all my class mates go partying and stuff in the meadow, me not so much. It reminds me too much of our time there. I'm focusing on my studies. I'm determined to graduate Kat. I'm doing it for you. I'm actually learning a lot. Did you know that heaps of birds, like doves and pigeons are monogamous? That means they are partnered for a lifetime. Even though we are not together any more, I still believe that we are like that, doves, partnered for life.

Remember your house when you were younger? I walk past there almost everyday. Every time I walk up to that door and knock hoping that you will come running to answer it; wearing one of your pretty little dresses and your hair plaited with ribbons. You never do. Sometimes it all feels so surreal that your not here any more, it seems like just yesterday we were just eight and I saw your beautiful green eyes for the first time.

I smile every time I think about you, I'm smiling now. I think about how you managed to make everyone happy or how you could make a stranger's day better. The folks here still talk of you as a blessing; you have no idea how many people's lives you changed. You definitely changed my life. 'Til this day I still find it amazing how our fingers would entwine perfectly whenever I held your hand. How beautiful you were whenever you blushed, or how all you'd have to do is look at me and those dang butterflies would erupt in my stomach; my heart beat would quicken and my hands would get all sweaty. You're the only girl who gave me sweaty hands.

I miss you everyday. I even wonder if you think of me still, but you pinky promised that you would. And everyone knows that pinky promises are forever.

Looking back now, I see I have gone through this letter without using the L-word. Looking at it realistically, I could easily say that I am still in love with you, and I have a feeling that I will always be in love with you. I remember you saying about those fairy tales and what-not that 'true love' never dies. At the time, I didn't know the real importance of true love, but now that I think about it; true love isn't something that you think or see. It's something you feel. You can't explain it.

You are my true love Kel, you are with me; always. True love never dies.

Do you remember all those crazy plans we made? Go to college, get married, have kids and live happily ever after? They don't seem so crazy any more. I pray that we will meet again, then hopefully we can fulfil those, together.

Crissy asks about you, she asks where her Mummy is; I say that heaven needed another special angel. She loves you.

I hope that they are treating you well up there, because I miss you more than ever down here;

Your best friend, Peeta.

Peeta took a deep breath. "Hey Kat". He breathed softly before kneeling down against the damp, cold grass. He smiled with watery eyes as he brought his fingers up to his mouth placing a kiss there before lowering his hand to the special stone before him. He sat the letter in front of the headstone of the woman he loved as he closed his eyes before re-opening them. His eyes met the message engraved there.

'Katniss Rose Mellark."

August 19, 1993 - May 20, 2013.

District 12's Great Warrior.

Beloved Daughter, Wife, Mother, Sister and Best Friend.

In our hearts and thoughts forever'

The day that she had passed filled his mind, the day she had lost her fight. Her battle with the Peace Keepers. He remembered his beautiful wife holding his hand and saying that she was ready to fight back once and for all. Her last words were 'I love you', and just like she had said; she fought back for the last time, and went home that morning.

Peeta ran his fingers over her name and stood up, "I love you Katniss, forever." he said sincerely. He turned to leave when he saw that his Mother was standing at the entrance gates of the graveyard smiling softly. A small figure came sprinting towards him, her little piggy-tails bouncing up and down. Peeta smiled, wrapping his arms around her, giving her body a tight squeeze which caused a giggle to escape the five year-old's lips.

"Mummy loves us doesn't she Daddy?" He looked down and smiled at the child in his arms.

"Yes baby, Mummy loves us." He replied, placing a loving kiss to her temple. Peeta smiled and knew she was up there, watching over them, just as she has pinky promised, along with the words;

True love never dies...


End file.
